


Sleeping Stiles

by Almaie



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lydia Kira are faries, Derek as Prince Phillp, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Female Stiles Stilinski, King John Stilinski, Prince Derek, Princess Stiles, Queen Claudia, Queen Talia Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles as Auroa, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan of Teen Wolf. Fan of Sleeping Beauty. Then read this story Teen Wolf/Sleeping Beauty. </p><p>Filled with jealousy, the evil witch Kate curses Princess Stiles to die on her 16th birthday. Thanks to Stiles' guardian fairies, she only falls into a deep sleep that can be ended with a kiss from her betrothed, Prince Derek. To prevent Derek from rescuing Stiles, Kate kidnaps and imprisons him. The good fairies are the last hope to free Derek so that he can awaken Stiles.</p><p>Quote: I'll tell you a secret about storytelling. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty... were not perfect in the beginning. It's only a happy ending on the last page, right? If the princess had everything from the beginning, there wouldn't be a story. Anyone who is imperfect or incomplete can become the main character in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mommy is daddy gonna come home before I got to go sleep." ask Toby a little boy who was two years old. Toby had a oval face, with baby fat and a slightly sharp chin with angular cheekbones, his light dark eyes that were evenly spaced between small trim eyebrows. Toby's mom whose name is Ellen just move her head meaning that Toby's dad wouldn't come from work in time. "It's aright mommy you can read me a bed story instead. That's worth the same." Toby said as he got off the dining room chair and kiss his mother chair as he walk beside her before running upstairs to change into his sleep clothes just before his mom walk inside his room with a old Sleeping Beauty book in her hands.

"We'll be reading sleeping beauty tonight." Ellen smile but it didn't reflect on her eyes, Toby knew that his farther had disappoint her once again. Before Toby could say anything else she lay the book softly on his nightstand that stood beside his bed as Toby climb up on the bed. Ellen cover Toby with his heavy Stitch covers which mostly every morning they ended on the floor. Ellen grab the old book after Toby was comfortable on the bed with a satisfied smile.

"In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Stiles. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day..." said Ellen.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

...in the book...

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

A crowd which was filled of the town people and all the other towns close were walking towards the kingdom, in this crowd it didn't matter what you were, if you were poor or rich.

" **Joyfully now to our princess we come,**  
**Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.**  
**We pledge our loyalty anew.**  
**Hail to the princess Stiles!**  
**All of her subjects adore her!**  
**Hail to the King!**  
**Hail to the Queen!**  
**Hail to the princess Stiles!**  
**Health to the princess,**  
**Wealth to the princess,**  
**Long live the princess Stiles!**  
**Hail Stiles!**  
**Hail Stiles!**  
**Health to the princess,**  
**Wealth to the princess,**  
**Long live the princess Stiles!**  
**Hail to the King!**  
**Hail to the Queen!**  
**Hail to the princess Stiles!** "

"Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King John and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Ellen said as Toby kept watching the selling as if was a moving go on.

King John and his Queen were in the front of their castle with a little newborn child in her pink soft blanket. A man announce next the king in a rough and loud voice, "Their royal highnesses, Queen Talia and prince Derek,"

"Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Derek, Talia's son and heir to John's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." said Ellen.

"The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Kira, Mistress Lydia, and Mistress Allison." said the announcer as three young ladies who were very beautiful walk after the queen and the prince, the three young woman walk towards Queen Stilinski where she still sat with the child on her arms.

"Oh, the little darling!" said the three young fairies together towards the child and towards the King and Queen they said, "Your majesties,"

Mistress Kira said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." said Kira as she then move towards the child, "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." Kira said as she kiss the baby forehead and move towards the king's side.

" **One gift, beauty rare**  
**Full of sunshine in her hair**  
**Lips that shame the red red rose**  
**She'll walk with springtime**  
**Wherever she goes,** "

Mistress Lydia then move toward the child and said, "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." Lydia said as she also kissed the child on the forehead.

" **One gift, the gift of song**  
**Melody her whole life long**  
**The nightingale's her troubadour**  
**Bringing her sweet serenade**  
**to her door,** "

Mistress Allison then walk towards the child as the other two young fairies stood next to the king, "Sweet princess, my gift shall be..." but Mistress Allison is cut off by a blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning and thunder. Kate appears.

"Why, it's Kate!" said Mistress Kira with sarcasm which just made Kate give away a ugly laugh.

"What does she want here?" Allison asked as she wonder to herself what had she done in the other life to get Kate as her aunt.  
"Shhh!" said Lydia as she rub Allison's arms up and down.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King John. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel." said Kate as she move towards the crowds of people. Allison angrily starts to fly towards Kate but is held back by Kira. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." Kate said with a teasing tone.

"You weren't wanted!" scream Allison which made Stiles cry as he was awoken from his nap.

"Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." said Kate as she turn around walking towards the door when Queen Stilinski said,

"And you're not offended, your excellency?" said Queen Stilinski not believing that Kate could walk away and not be offended. Kate turn around and said with a fake sweet smile,

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." as Kate said that the three young fairies protect the Queen with the child. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." said Kate with so much anger in her tone.

"Oh no!" says the king just as he carefully removes his child from his wife arms, which just made Kate laugh harder, "Seize that creature!" the king's solders move towards Katewith their shields covering them.

"Stand back you fools." said Kate as she disappears in a flash of lightning, still laughing.

"Don't despair, your majesties. Allison still has her gift to give." Kira said as she saw how said was the King and Queen.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" ask King John hopeful.

"Oh no, sir." said Mistress Allison as she wish she could undo Kate's fearful curse.

"Kate's powers are far too great." said Kira as she push back her long hair.

"But she can help!" Lydia said as she pointed at Allison.

"But..." Allison was sure there wasn't anything that she could do to stop this curse.

"Just do your best, dear." Lydia said as she rub Allison's arm.

"Yes..." Kira said as she softly push Allison's back so she could walk towards the child.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Allison finish by also kissing the child small forehead.

" **For true love conquers all** "

"But King John, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." Ellen finish the first chapter as she close the book and look towards where she believe her child was asleep but to her surprise he was awake, she kiss his forehead like in the story which made Toby giggle she whisper softly goodnight and close the bedroom's door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Toby ask his mom the same thing, if his dad would be coming and he got the same answer. No, he won't. Toby knew that all his mom wanted to say was that he was coming but she knew that lies hurt more then any truth could. But today Toby didn't care because tonight his mom would be reading him sleepy beauty which was the most important thing to him, spending time with his mom. His mother smile but he knew that as soon she had time to herself she would cry to herself.

  
"Baby do you want to change into your sleeping clothes earlier so we can read two chapters instead of one." Ellen smile softly as Toby nod excited and ran upstairs to change his clothes. As Ellen walk upstairs a message came in,

_**"I won't be able to come tonight, sorry. Text you tomorrow."** _

Ellen rub hers eyes as she felt a tear trying to escape her eye, god she felt so stupid. Drake was so busy with his new girl that he couldn't even come up with a better excuse.

_**"Whatever."**_  
  
Ellen send it angrily before putting on her happy mask as she grab the Sleeping Beauty book and walk upstairs where Toby was already laying in bed which made Ellen smile truly as she tuck him in his stitch covers. "Are you ready?" Ellen ask as she open the old book to chapter two, Toby nod with a huge smile and his eyes shinning in excitement.

"Yes." Toby scream and Ellen smile softy, 

"But King John, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." Begin Ellen as Toby got as comfortable as he could.

...the book begins...

  
As the fairies were alone in the castle, drinking tea after the party had mostly come to the end.

"Silly fiddle faddle!" said Kira as she bite into the expensive cookies, not even chewing them well before she took another bite.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." Lydia said as push a cup of tea towards where Allison came in.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Kate." Allison said as she finally took the cup and grab a smaller pile of cookies then Kira.

"Of course not. But what will?" Kira said as one of the kingdom's maid brought another cup of tea for Kira.

"Of course not. But what will?" Kira said as she ate a bunch more of cookies before she touch her stomach and push the tray of cookies away from herself.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with her." Lydia said as she softy drink her now cold tea.

"Reason?" Kira said with sarcasm after she snort.

"With Kate?" Allison said as she raise her eyebrows at Lydia.

"Well, she can't be all bad." Lydia said as she tried to defend Kate a little bit.

"Oh, yes, she can." Kira said pissed.

"I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad!" Allison said as she drown a expensive cookie in her tea cup.

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say." Lydia said as she softly chew a bite of a cookie.

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way." said Kira as she also wish she could turn Kate into a fat ole hoptoad.

"It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." said Lydia as she brush her hair softly.

"Well, that would make me happy." said Allison as she finish her cup of tea.

"But there must be some way... There he is!" said Kira just as she stood up from her chair, race down a hall with Allison and Lydia behind her.

"There he is?" ask Allison as she look around.

"What is it, Kira?" Allison ask confused.

"I'm going to... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." Kira screech as she walk around another corner. "Follow me!"  
Kira minimizes herself, the other two follow her into the insides of a something on the table. "I'll turn her into a flower!" Kira said as she smile.

"Kate?" Allison ask which made Kira roll her eyes.

"Oh no, dear, the princess!" Kira said with sarcasm, which might had been very good because even Lydia got trick.

"Oh she'd make a lovely flower." said Lydia as she smile a rose she found from a vase that sat on top of the table.

"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger." Kira said as she poke her skin with the end of the flower.

"It hasn't any." Allison said softly.   
"That's right." Lydia said.

"She'll be perfectly safe." Kira said ready to turn Kate into a flower.

"Until Kate sends a frost." Allison name one of the bad things that can happen which made Kira stop of turning Kate into a flower.

"Yes, a... oh dear!" Kira said sad.

"She always ruins your nicest flowers." Lydia says as she acts as if she was Kate and crushes the rose between her hand.

"You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." Kira says as she starts thinking of others ways to stop this from coming true.

"But what won't she expect, she knows everything." Allison says knowing her aunt pretty well.

"Oh but she doesn't dear. Kate doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." Lydia says as she brushes her long strawberry blond hair with her fingers. Kira was getting excited knowing where this conversion was going.

"That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect." Kira tells Allison and Lydia then to herself she thinks, "oh, oh, now, now..." then she said to Allison and Kira, "We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way..." Kira broke off her words as she thinks over the plan in her head because even here the walls have ears.

"Explain what?" Allison ask confused, Lydia felt the same but how would Lydia Martin fall to Allison confusion level.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest." Kira said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, that's very nice of them." Lydia said not getting the point of the conversation.

"Who are they?" Allison wanted to meet these three nice peasant women who would help raise a child deep in the forest.

"Turn around!" Kira said with a teasing tone while Allison and Lydia turn around to face a mirror, Kira changes their outfit to peasants outfits.

"iih... why, it's... us!" Lydia says as turn around to see how it fit from behind.

"You mean, we, us?" Allison says not wanting to take care of a child at such a young age.

"Take care of the baby?" Lydia said also not liking this idea.

"Why not?" Kira say not seeing anything bad in this idea.

"Oh, I'd like that!" Lydia said knowing that by taking care of the child she wouldn't need to worry about having kids of herself. Allison notices that her dress is pink and changes its color to blue, because blue is way better then pink. 

"Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" Allison had never had any siblings growing up the only thing she had that was closer to a child was a horse.

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it." Lydia said excited as she love the idea more now.

"You really think we can?" Allison ask Kira.

"If humans can do it, so can we." Kira said as she remember the humans walking in the town with little children around them.

"And we have our magic to help us." Allison said as she pull out her wand.

"That's right." Lydia say.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too." Kira say as she rip the wands out of Lydia's hands.

"You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years?" Allison said as she felt hers eyes damping, Kira removes Allison's wings and Allison felt as her magic was being rip from her. "Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Allison crying.

"And that's why Kate will never suspect." Kira said knowing that her plan will work.

"But who'll wash, and cook?" Allison ask as she had never done those things because the magic has always done that for him.

"Oh, we'll all pitch in." Kira said with a happy sweet smile.

"I'll take care of the baby!" Lydia says as she sees the queen walk down the castle stairs with the child in her arms, the queen with a tired face hand the baby.

"Let me have it, dear." Kira said as she was still hunting for Allison's wand, then Kira hand all their wands and wings to King John. Outside the castle. John and the Queen were at a balcony looking down towards the the fairies carrying the baby away.

...real life...

"So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night." Ellen said as she turn the page were the new chapter started and she look at Toby, she didn't even need to ask if he wanted to hear another chapter because his eyes were jumping of excitement. "Many sad and lonely years passed by for King John and his people. But as the time for the princesses sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Kate's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled."

...the book begins...

Inside Kate's castle, Kate talks to her search patrol, "It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Kate scream to her first servant, Jennifer.

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all..." Jennifer whispered softly not watching Kate at the eyes cause she didn't want to die yet.

"Yeah, yeah!" Braeden, Kate's second servant said scared as well.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Kate's ask as she slap Jennifer hard.

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles." Jennifer said crying as her cheek became flush in red.

"Cradle?" ask Kate anger once again.

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle." Jennifer respond quietly not knowing where this was gonna end. Kate turn anger as she said with a snort,

"Cradle?" Kate then turn to her pet raven, "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" Kate start laughing as she smack Braeden which cut her cheek with Kate's ring, "Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha..." Kate still kept laughing as red blood ran down her cheek and Kate's servants start laughing as they didn't want that to happen at them. Kate abruptly stops laughing, still angry, "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!," as Kate said that her search patrol ran away and as she was left alone with her pet again she said, "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil." Then Kate was talking to the raven, "My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me. Kate opens one of her office window and the pet flies away following his owner orders. Kate's raven had a small camera in the raven's neck, Kate is able to see as the camera approaches a house in the middle of the woods.

"And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Genim Eaten."  A door of the cottage opens, and Genim Eaten appears, humming some tune she had heard a girl humming in the town. "On this day her sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." The raven turns downward which made the camera be able to see the fairies sit over a book of dresses.

"How about this one?" Allison said as she pull out a dark blue dress with white glitter.

"This is the one I picked." Kira said as she grab a tight short red dress.

"Oh she'll look beautiful in it." Lydia said with a soft smile as he ran her fingers over the fabric.

"Now I thought a few changes here..." Kira said as she spill half a bowl of white glitter over the dress.

"Aha." said Allison.

"Don't forget a pretty bow..." Lydia said as she stuck a white bow in the middle of the dress under the chest area.

"And there's the shoulder line." Kira said as she raise it higher.

"We'll make it blue." Allison said as she grab a long length of blue fabric.

"Oh no, dear, red." Kira said as she thew the fabric to a corner.

"But..." Allison said as her lower lip start wobbling and her eyes starts damping.

"Of course, we'll need a few pleats." Kira said not caring if she had hurt Allison's feelings.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Lydia ask Kira as they heard Genim walking up the stairs.

"Oh, I'll think of something." Kira  said as Genim found the fairies in the fabric room.

"Well, and what are you three dears up to?" Genim ask as she could see that Allison look guilty.

"Up to?" Kira, Lydia and Allison said guilty and Kira tried to explain herself, "eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..."

"Want you to pick some berries." Allison said with confident.

"That's it, berries!" Kira said following Allison story.

"Berries?" ask Genim confused.

"Lots of berries." Lydia said with a soft smile.

"But I picked berries yesterday." Genim ask as she still walked towards the room's door.

"Oh, we need more, dear." Kira said as the three fairies follow Genim all the through the house.

"Lots, lots more." Lydia said as she open the main door.

"Yes!" Kira said as the fairies push Genim out of the house, "Now don't hurry back, dear."

"And don't go to far." Allison said as she watch Genim walk into the woods with her wooden basket by her side.

"And don't speak to strangers." Kira said as the fairies together scream goodbye.

...back to reality...

As Ellen was just half through the third chapter did she look to the bed and found Toby fighting to keep his eyes open, "Hey sleep tomorrow we'll finish this chapter and we'll read another." Ellen said and Toby nod his head softly, Ellen lean down to kiss his forehead. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight Toby didn't even ask if his dad would be coming as he was only remembering his mom that his dad was disappointing both of them. Toby thank his mom as she served them dinosaur nuggets with ketchup in a corner, she filled then a cup of apple juice. As they finish dinner Toby ran upstairs, change into a pair of shorts and a thin Cars T-shirt as the weather was pretty hot. As Toby cover his body with a thin blanket his mother had lay over the bed instead of the heavy covers from yesterday he could hear his mom talking on the phone.

" **Your son didn't even ask for you, he lost hope you.** " Ellen said to Toby's dad.

" **Is that you excuse for tonight, you know just say the real reason because all your excuses are bullshit.** " Ellen says as she hung up on the call and walk towards Toby's room with a fake excuse.

...in the book...

"I wonder if she suspects." Allison says as she walks upstairs into the fabric room behind Kira and Lydia.

"Of course not, come on. She will be surprised!" Kira said as she start working on the dress again as Allison and Lydia stay standing by the door.

"A real birthday party." Allison says excited.

"With a real birthday cake." Lydia say excited as well.

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of." Kira say as she pull out pieces of red fabric.

"I'll get the wands." Allison says as she ran to Kira's room for the wands.

"Yes, you ... the wands?" Kira said as she say Allison coming back with the box that Kira has put in the wands many years ago.

"Oh no." Lydia say as she rip the box from Allison's hands.

"No magic!" Kira say as she smack Allison's hands as a punishment which made Allison's scream in pain.

"But the sixteen years are almost over." said Allison as tears run down her cheeks.

"We're taking no chances." Kira said as she grab the box from Lydia's hands and lay it on the desk's chair.

"But, I never baked a fancy cake." Allison as Lydia, Kira and her walk downstairs to the kitchen, opening a recipe book.

"Oh, you won't have to, dear." Kira said as she points towards Lydia.

"I'm going to bake the cake." Lydia says as she starts to read the instructions to bake a cake.

"You?" Allison ask confused because Lydia has never bake anything.

"She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance." Kira say as grab the sewing machine.

  
"Well..." Allison not knowing what to do say.

"I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue..." Lydia say as she turn on the oven with a happy smile.

"And I'm making the dress." Kira says as she walks up the stairs.

"But you can't sow, and she's never cooked!" Allison says confused as everyone in this room was changing.

"Oh, it's simple." Kira said as she pull out a book that said 'How to Sew'.

"All you do is follow the book." Lydia says as she points at the recipe book that lays on the kitchen table as she pulls out all the things it asks for. Kira directs Allison to stand on a chair in the living away from the windows.

"Up here dear, you can be the dummy." Allison stood on the chair almost losing her balance. 

Well, I still say we ought to use magic." Allison says as Kira throws a sheet of red cloth above Allison and begins cutting with a pair of scissors. Lydia has laid all the ingredients for the cake before her on the kitchen table, Lydia starts reading from the book and following carefully.

"Flour, three cups." Lydia starts looking around for cups in the kitchen when she finds three cups of different sizes and uses them to pour flour into the bowl, "One, two, three." Lydia says as she pours the flour. Kira has cut a circular hole into the sheet while Allison was looking at Lydia getting ready to bake the cake.

"What's that for?" Allison ask as she saw the circular hole.

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." Kira says as it was obvious.

"That's for the feet to go through." Lydia says which Allison was getting tired of couldn't she just not get involve in someone else business, really.

"It's red!" Allison says as in just being in the red fabric it was giving her rash. 

Oh, lovely shade, isn't it." Kira says as she admire the red fabric.

"But I wanted it blue." Demand Allison as she hated the all the colors that weren't blue.

"Now, dear, we decided pink was her color." Kira says as she starts tying the fabric tight around Allison's lean body.

"You decided!" Scream Allison as she was tried of Kira, Lydia still reading from the recipe book.

"Two eggs, fold in gently Fold? Oh well." Lydia says as she puts in two eggs in a bowl and starts to fold them in. Allison and Kira hears the shells cracking. Allison is completely hulled into the red cloth against her permission.

"I can't breathe!" Allison says as her lungs aren't able to hold enough oxygen, Kira cuts the cloth open at the top. Allison takes a look at the dress, "It looks awful."

"That's because it's on you, dear." Kira says as she pinches Allison's arm as to quiet her down. As Lydia looks at her recipe book,

"Now yeast, one tsp. tsp?" Lydia ask herself aloud not knowing what's a tsp.

"One teaspoon!" Allison scream with a sigh not knowing when she became the smart one from the three.

"One teaspoon, of course." Lydia says as she pull out a old teaspoon and pour yeast in it, Kira measures some size of the dress.

"Oh gracious how the child has grow." Kira said.

"Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought here." Allison says as she feels her eyes damping from just remembering baby Genim.

"Just a tiny baby." Kira says as Allison loses a tear. "Why are you crying, Allison?" Kira ask confused.

"What's the matter, dear?" Lydia ask confused too.

"After this day she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Genim Eaten." Allison says she as she starts crying full motion.

"Oh Kira!" Lydia says as she starts crying as well.

"We all knew this day had to come." Kira says as she rub her eyes dry as she felt tears.

"But why did it have to come so soon?" Lydia says as she starts crying hard knowing that tomorrow her Genim would be Princess Stiles.

"After all, we've had her for sixteen years." Kira says as she open one of scrapbooks they had from Genim growing up.

"Sixteen wonderful years." Allison says as Lydia hug her hard as both start crying hard.

"Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." Kira says as she pushes Allison on the chair and Lydia walks towards the kitchen to work on the cake. Genim was walking through the forest when she starts to sing. Birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl, they all come listening. The book moves towards where Derek is riding on his black horse and Gemin's singing is still faintly heard. Derek tells his horse,

"Hear that, Sourwolf? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out." Derek tries turning his horse around, but the horse struggles back, "Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?" Derek asks his horse which the horse nods with his head] "Hop boy!" They ride towards the singing while Sourwolf jumps over a log and Derek gets caught in a tree and falls off. "Ohhh!" Scream Derek as he fall onto the water, Derek sprinkles some water at Sourwolf. "No carrots!" Derek told Sourwolf as he stood up, the book turns again to Genim, she's surrounded by the animals of the forest while picking wild  berries and sings.

_I wonder,_   
_I wonder,_   
_I wonder why each little bird_   
_Has a someone to sing to_   
_Sweet things to_   
_A little love melody._   
_I wonder,_   
_I wonder,_   
_If my heart keeps singing_   
_Will my song go wing-ing_   
_To someone_   
_Who'll find me_   
_And bring back a love song_   
_To me!_

Speaking more to herself than to the birds, but they still listen as they didn't have anything else to do and they answer her. "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child." Genim wonder.

"Who?" ask a large owl that stood on a big dead branch that still was glue to the trunk.

"Why, Kira, Lydia and Allison. They never want me to meet anyone." Genim said still talking to the animals of the woods, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Genim told the owl with a teasing tone.

"Who? Who? Who?" ask the owl as the other animals get more and more excited as she keeps tells the story.

"Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then... I wake up." Which made the animals sink their heads as Genim keeps telling her story, "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" A chipmunk sees the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree, he and the other animals put their heads together. They make a plan for the animals to dress in the prince's clothes and the animals get over to the tree.

"You know Sourwolf, there was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite..." As Derek is washing his muddy hair with water from the running river, Sourwolf sees the animals running off with the prince's clothes and tries running after them. "There, stop!" As Derek holds the horse, the owl dresses in Derek's cape, hat and is lifted by birds, one rabbit each take the shoes, and together they approach Genim.

"Oh, why, it's my dream prince!" Genim says laughing, "Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Genim says as she starts danceing with her 'dream prince' still singing,

" _I know you_  
 _I walked with you_  
 _Once upon a dream_  
 _I know you_  
 _The gleam in your eyes_  
 _Is so familiar a gleam._ "

Derek and Sourwolf approach the scene, but hide behind a tree, they watch as the animals dance with Genim,

" _And I know it's true_  
 _That visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you I know what you'll do_  
 _You'll love me at once_  
 _The way you did_  
 _Once upon a dream._ "

While Genim turns around, Derek grabs the animals and places himself instead dress as the prince, Genim still can't see him,

" _But if I know you_  
 _I know what you'll do_  
 _You'll love me at once._ "

Derek joins her singing,

" _The way you did._ "

Genim stop singing but Derek continues,

" _Once upon a dream._ "

"Oh?" Genim say as she turns around and sees Derek, "Oh!" Genim tries halfheartedly to run off, but is held by Derek's arm wrap around her waist.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Derek says.

"Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a..." Genim says blushing as he tries to remove Derek's arm which just earn himself a chuckle from Derek.

"A stranger?" ask Derek just as he softly and carefully lay a kiss on her left cheek.

"Hmm-hmm." Stiles says as she blushes hard.

"But don't you remember? We've met before!" Derek says all serous.

"We, we have?" Genim ask confused not remembering such a handsome man before.

"Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" Derek sings as they dance towards a lake,

" _I know you_  
 _I walked with you_  
 _Once upon a dream_  
 _I know you_  
 _The gleam in your eyes_  
 _Is so familiar a gleam._ "

And the animals in the woods sang loud enough to be heard by Derek and Genim.

" _And I know it's true_  
 _That visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you_  
 _I know what you'll do_  
 _You'll love me at once_  
 _The way you did_  
 _Once upon a dream._ "

They stop dancing, Derek lays his arm around Genim shoulders with a sigh.

"Who are you, what's your name?" Derek ask Stiles as they watch the fish swimming in the lake.

"Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's... Oh no, no, I can't, I... Goodbye!" Genim says as she removes Derek's arm and runs off.

"But when will I see you again?" Derek ask Stiles.

"Oh never, never!" Stiles say as he's feet away from Derek.

"Never?" ask Derek as he walk towards Stiles.

"Well, maybe someday." Stiles say just as Derek kiss Stiles deeply on the lips.

"When, tomorrow?" Derek ask as he lick Genim's neck, loving his taste sweet and salty.

"Oh no, this evening." Genim says as he moan under Derek's mouth.

"Where?" Derek say as he remove his mouth from Genim's neck.

"At the cottage, in the glen." Stiles say as he ran away and Derek's saliva still hadn't cool off.

...back to the reality...

As Ellen look towards Toby he was still awake and looking at his mom. "I don't mine if you guys get divorce." Which surprise Ellen a lot as she didn't know Toby heard the fights.

"Thank you." Ellen says as she kisses Toby's cheeks and turns off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

As Thursday morning came some loud knocks were heard from downstairs, as Ellen walk all the way to the main door. There stood Zack with his suitcase and in his gray suit as the day he march away many days ago.

"What do you want, Zack, I don't got time for you." Ellen says as she hears soft footsteps on the stairs, "Toby come here." Ellen says as she moves to the kitchen to start early on their breakfast. It didn't take long when Ellen heard the main door closing and small bare feet hitting the ground when she turn around she found Toby with a paper present bag and a large folder. Ellen didn't need to know what was in the folder when she saw a single giant tear run down Toby's right cheek. Ellen bend her knees and up her arms wide as Toby jump into her arms. Toby broke down knowing that his dad wouldn't come back anymore, that he had found a family somewhere else. "Oh, baby. We don't need him we are fine on our own." Ellen said as she hold her baby tight to her hip as she move the last plate to the table where she baby fed Toby. After early breakfast Ellen walk upstairs to Toby's room for the 'Sleeping Beauty' and walk back to a hiccups Toby whole smile softly as he saw the book.

...in the book...

Inside the cottage, Lydia is lighting the candles on the cake, which starts to drop down. Lydia tries to hold it with her hands but the cake started to melt in between her fingers. While Allison is still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress while Kira still tried to fix the dress which wasn't really working.

"Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" Kira says as soon the cake was just bumps of wet flour with tiny pieces of egg shell in it.

"Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake." Lydia says with a scoff as she pull the dish in the oven to 360° for thirty minutes as the recipe instruct.

"Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Kira says as she made Allison turn around to show off the back of the dress which almost made Allison brain herself on the ground.

"Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" Lydia says as she walk into the living room and look at the beautiful red dress on the front, which Kira scoffed as she rip the book from Lydia's hands.

"Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added few more red ruffolds? What do you think?" Kira ask as cut out a few pieces of red fabric for the ruffolds.

"I think so. What do you think, Allison?" Lydia said trying not to judge Kira's dress much, Allison struggles out of the skin tight dress, which falls to pieces as Kira just glue the fabric.

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Genim, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands." Allison says as she runs upstairs to grab the book with their wands which now Kira didn't stop her as she was done as well with this nonsense.

"You know, I think she's right." says Lydia just as Allison runs back and open the box when she lay it on a coffee table.

"Here they are, good as new." Allison says as she pulls out three wands who haven't seen the sunlight for sixteen years.

"Careful, Allison! Quick, lock the doors. Lydia, you close the windows. We can't take any chances!" Kira says and Lydia hurries to close all the windows while Allison locks the door. Towards Lydia, Kira says, "You take care of the cake." as she walks towards the book with the red dress cover and pulls out her wand.

"While I..." Allison says as Lydia pulls out all the ingredients she needs for the cake and pulls out her wand.

"Clean the room, dear, And I'll make the dress." Kira says, "Well, hurry!" when Allison just stands there she shortly gets angry but then starts cleaning up.

"Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Kira says, clean up the room!"the items Allison just call out they immediately start to sweep and soon enough they had everything clean.

"And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of a fair princess." Kira says as she works another sheet of red cloth with her wand. While Lydia in the kitchen called the ingredients,

"Eggs, flour, and milk," the ingredients come walking, "just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles." Lydia say as the cake starts to bake itself while she pull out 16 black and white candles from a package, everything proceeds smoothly and quickly, but then Allison sees the dress.

"Oh no, not red. Make it blue." Allison points her wand at the dress and she makes the dress blue.

"Allison! Make it red." Kira points her wand at the dress and she makes it red.

"Blue." screams Allison as she turns the dress blue again.

"Red." Kira says loud as she turn the dress red again.

"Blue." Allison says as she points her wand at the dress but this time Kira stands before the dress and gets blue herself. They start fighting over the color, the story turns to the fireplace, where blazes of color go through the chimney. The book shows the house from the outside and Kate's pet raven, who sees the colors changing.  Inside the house, the 'war' continues until both, Allison and Lydia, hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it.

"Look what you've done!" Kira says screaming as she saw the dress.

"Shh, listen!" Lydia says as she wrap her hands around Allison and Kira's mouths and they hear Genim humming to 'once upon a dream'.

"It's Genim!" Allison says as she removes Lydia's hand from her mouth and soon after Kira's removes Lydia's hand too.

"She's back, enough of this foolishness." Kira points her wand at the dress and says,  "Make it red." and it turns the dress red, "Now hide, quick." Kira tells Allison and Lydia as she walks towards the couch.

"Blue." Allison whisper softly and the dress turns blue, outside Genim hurries towards the house inside, the mob is still sweeping the floor.

"Good gracious, who left the mob running?" Kira ask as the mob was still sweeping with force on the floor as the three fairies were hiding behind the couch.

"Stop, mob!" Allison demand and the mob stops doing it's jobs. Soon enough Genim opens the door and enters in the house while Kate's raven appears in the door.

"Kira, Lydia, and Allison!" Genim calls out as she walks in the living room and doesn't find anyone, "Where is everybody?" that when Genim sees the dress laying on a chair and the cake on the coffee table, "Oh!" Genim says surprise.

"Happy birthday!" The fairies say as they jump from behind the couch with a surprise.

"Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him." Genim says as she checks out the dress.

"Him?" Lydia ask surprise.

"Genim!" Allison said happy for Genim.

"You've met some stranger?" ask a tiny bit pissed Kira.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before." Genim said with a huge smile.

"

You have?" Kira ask surprise as Allison hasn't met anyone in these sixteen years.

"Where?" Allison wanted to know all about this mysterious guy who had Genim in the ninth cloud.

"Once upon a dream!" Genim starts singing and dances with Fauna,

" _I know you_  
 _I walked with you_  
 _Once upon a dream..._ "

"She's in love." Lydia says as removes herself from Genim's hands.

"Oh no." Allison says as she remembers the promise from sixteen years ago.

"This is terrible!" Kira says as she pulls her hair. Genim startled said,

"Why? After all, I am sixteen." Not understanding because she was old enough to date.

"It isn't that, dear." Kira said as she stare at the perfect cake.

"You're already betrothed." Lydia said as she look at Genim's eyes.

"Betrothed?" Genim ask not understanding this subject.

"Since the day you were born." Allison said as she open her arms and Genim ran into them.

"To prince Derek, dear." Lydia said as she rub Genim's back softly.

"But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." before Genim could finish the sentence Allison cut her off, "-a princess."

"And you are dear!" Lydia says as she starts crying.

"Princess Stiles. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King John." Kira said as she folded the dress carefully then lay it beside the cake, the raven flies off.

"But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him." Genim said as she starts crying not trying to believe she would never see the man she met today.

"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again." Kira said as it broke her heart in pieces seeing Genim so heartbroken.

"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!" Genim said as she runs upstairs to her room to cry her eyes out.

"And we thought she'd be so happy." Allison says heartbroken.

...back to reality...

As Ellen had finish two more chapters she notice her baby laying against her chest, she didn't mind the huge spots of saliva on her shirt. It hurt Ellen that she couldn't stop the pain that Toby was feeling from Zack because he wasn't worth to him. Ellen notice it was 4:30 pm so she pick her son and move them towards her room. Where she cuddle up to Toby, missing the heat from another living person in her bed.  


	5. Chapter 5

A couple hours had passed when Ellen woke up and walk downstairs to order some food as she wasn't feeling well. Toby woke up a little bit after the pizza delivery boy had come to deliver the pizza. No one talk about Zack's visit that morning as it wasn't worth to open the cut once again. Ellen hadn't open the folder yet but she knew it contain divorce papers. After Toby fill up he went to watch cartoons and Ellen got the guts to open the folder. To no one surprise she found the divorce papers and she started to cry. As Ellen stood up she notice that two hours had gone by and she found Toby still watching the cartoons, "Let's go sleep," Ellen said as she grab 'Sleeping Beauty'. She waited for Toby to go up and as she went up she turn off the lights. As Ellen when inside of Toby's room he was still changing his clothes, soon enough both were ready for the story.

...in the book...

This time the chapter had started at John's castle, John was standing at the window, looking outside. While Claudia was next to him eating her breakfast which was more then she ate. John sighs,

"No sign of her yet, Claudia." John said as he missed his little girl who wasn't very little now as she was sixteen now.

"Of course not. Good half hour until sunset." Claudia said as she took a bite from her scramble eggs and she looks at John." Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." Claudia said as she didn't show any emotions on her face as she shred her tears for Stiles already.

"I'm sorry, Claudia, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing..." John explain as he still look through the window looking for Stiles.

"The past, all in the past." Claudia said as she claps her hands and Erica their servant arrived with a bottle of wine. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for sixteen years." Claudia said as Erica fills two glasses to the top with a smile and soon left the king and queen on their own. "Here, to the future!" Claudia said as she pass a glass fill with wine to John.

"Right, Claudia, to the future!" John said as he softly touch Claudia's glass.

"A toast to this knight." Claudia said as she drunk all the liquid of glass in a gulp.

"The future is bright, our daughter will marry, Hale's and Stilinski's kingdoms will unite." John said as he drink all his wine as well.

"Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?" Claudia said as she fill their glassed with wine.

"New home?" Ask John confused.

"Children need a nest of their own, place to raise their little brood, ey?" Claudia said as she drank her second glass slower then the first but still fast.

"Well, I suppose in time..." John said as he took a sip from his glass as he was still staring at the window.

"A toast to the home." Claudia said as she filled her glass and made John drink it in a hurry. She filled John's glass once again,

"One grander by far than  
a palace in Rome." John said as he drank his glass carefully and glare at Claudia.

"Let me fill up your glass, that glass was all foam." Claudia said as she refilled the glass which the bottle of wine was empty now and she claps her hands, "The plans!" Claudia said as the both heard a knock on the door and their servant name Boyd came in holding a castle's plan in front of John's face, "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, dining hall, and  a honeymoon cottage, really." Claudia said as John just kept staring at the plan blankly.

"You mean, you're building it already?" John ask not understanding that Claudia didn't even want her daughter to live here at all.

"Built! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." Claudia said as she show the pictures she had taken that morning to John with a huge smile.

"Tomorrow? But Claudia, they're not even married yet." John said with a sigh as he laid the plans on the table and stare at his wife.

"Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" Claudia as she stood off and walk towards the door.

"Now hold on, Claudia. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." John said as he follow his wife to their room where she pull out her new dress that was imported from Russia for their daughter's wedding.

"We are getting Queen Talia's Prince Derek aren't we?" Claudia said as she also took out John's suit for his daughter's wedding.

"Yes, but..." John tried to argue but Claudia cut him off once again, "-we want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" Claudia says as walks to were the bath stood and she turn on the water, pouring things in the bath that John didn't know where they came but he sure knew they cost a ton.

"Of course, but..." John tried to said but was cut off once again by Claudia, "-there's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!" Claudia says as she removes her clothes in climbs in the tub and John follows her in after removing his clothes as well.

"Now be reasonable, Claudia.  After all, Stiles knows nothing about this." John said trying to make his wife understand the problem as he washes her back carefully like she likes it.

"Well?" Claudia said not understanding John.

"Well, it may come as quite a shock..." John said carefully knowing that Claudia defends a ton her best friend, Talia, son Prince Derek.

"Shock? My best friend son Derek a shock?" Claudia said  angrily laughing, she was hurt because Derek to her was like her child that she didn't saw growing, "What's wrong with Derek?" Claudia said as she raised her eyebrows at John.

"

Nothing, Claudia. I only meant..." John just shut up as Claudia's eyebrows raise higher and higher.

"Why won't our daughter like my best friend's son, now, now...I'm not so sure my best friend's son likes our daughter! Now, see here... I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather." Claudia says as she pours shampoo on her long black hair.

"Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!" John said which he push his hand over his mouth as the words leaves his mouth.

"Unreasonable, pompous..." Claudia grabs a rubber fish and holds it like a sword towards John, "In garde, sir!" Claudia says as she pokes him on his bare stomach.

"I warn you, Claudia, this means war." John says as he grabs a sponge from the side. John uses the sponge as a shield they start to fight, fish against plate and then abruptly break into laughter.

"What's this all about anyway?" Claudia says with a smile.

"Nothing Claudia, absolutely nothing." John said as he kiss Claudia on the lips softly.

"The children are bound to fall in love with each other." Claudia says as she scratches his jaw cover with beard.

"Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow." John said as they both started kissing harder and harder.

"Splendid! King size, of course." Claudia says as she sits on his lap with a smile.

"Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!" John says as they start making up when they hear a knock on the door and their servant, Boyd, announces.

"King John and Queen Claudia, Queen Talia and Prince Derek just got here." Claudia and John giggle as they dress up in hurry.

"Derek and Talia?" Claudia says as they both ran downstairs to meet them and before the castle, Talia and Derek arrives on their horses.

"Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that." Talia said as they move towards the castle with John and Claudia behind.

"Well, I have met her, guys." Derek tells the adults.

"You have? Where?" ask Claudia not believing that Derek had met Stiles before her. "Princess Stiles? Good heavens, we must tell the people! Why this is the most..." Claudia as she said with a smile but was cut off by Derek, "-I didn't say it was Stiles."

"

You most certainly did, you said..." Claudia said as he just said that he had met his future bride.

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose." Derek said as he remember the girl he would be seeing in a couple days.

"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a... Why Derek, you're joking!" Claudia laugh as walk awards Sourwolf, "Isn't he?" Sourwolf shakes his head which pissed off Claudia, "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry my daughter!" Claudia says as she walks in the castle leaving Derek, Talia, and John behind.

"Now guys, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays..." but John cut him off, "-Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses." John said defending his daughter's honor even if she's not here now. But Derek cut him off as well, "-and marry the girl I love." Derek said with a smile.

"Exactly!" John believing that Derek had forgotten about the girl.

"Goodbye, mother!" Derek said as rides off in his horse towards the woods.

"Goodbye, mother!" Talia repeats the last words he heard from Derek, "Marry the girl you...No, no, Derek, stop, come back, hold Derek! Derek! Oh, how will I ever tell Claudia?" Talia says as brush her hair with her fingers and follows John in the castle. In the woods, the fairies and Stiles walk with their heads down cautiously towards the castle. They get inside the castle  unnoticed into some room that wasn't use at the moment.

"

All right, in here, dear." Kira says and Allison closes the door softly. "Lock the door, Allison! Lydia, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Kira says as she pulls out a beautiful princess crown from a old box that Kira had kept all these years. The fairies set the crown on Stiles' head softly and Stiles again breaks into tears.

"Now, dear." Lydia says as she softly kiss Stiles' forehead.

"Come, let her have a few moments alone." Kira says just as she opens the door and they leave the room leaving a crying Stiles behind. Out in the hallway Allison says,

"It's that boy she met." Which Kira smiles to it,

"What are we going to do?" Kira ask as inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Kate shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Stiles gets up in spell and starts to walks towards the light,

"I don't underststand why she has to marry any old prince." Allison wonder aloud.

"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." Lydia says as she hugs Allison while inside the room, the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens. "Maybe we should tell King John about the boy." they hear a faint sound from inside the room.

"Listen! Kate!" Kira says as they hear what sounds like Kira and Lydia scream Stiles' name,

"Stiles, Stiles!" As they open the door and found the room empty.  
"Oh why did we leave her alone?" Kira says as she looks for Stiles everywhere in the room.

"Stiles, Stiles!" The fairies scream. The fairies see Stiles walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears, Stiles slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open but that didn't work so then Kira uses her magic.

"Stiles, Stiles! Where are you? Stiles!" The fairies said as they waited for Kira to pull out her wand from her boot, as Kira does the magic there are multiple ways going off the fireplace and the fairies don't find the right way at once it takes a couple more chances.

"Stiles!" The fairies scream as they found their correct way, Stiles follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into a spinning wheel. Stiles starts to reach towards it with her left hand when the fairies scream at Stiles. "Stiles! Don't touch anything!" Stiles holds back but without anybody seeing her, everybody hears Kate saying,

"Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!" Kate says with a evil smile in a flash of light, Stiles touches the spindle with the middle finger and just as the fairies appear through the door.

"Oh!" The three fairies scream.

"You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess." Kate says as she turns beside, revealing Stiles laying face-down on the floor. Kate disappears as she is still laughing with pleasure.

"Stiles!" Scream Lydia as she kneel down by Stiles' body and she turn around Stiles' body.

"Oh Stiles! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." Kira says as she pushes Stiles' long hair away from her face.

"We're all to blame!" Lydia says as Allison breaks down, they start crying over Stiles' motionless body. The story line turns to the window, where the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red.

...back into reality...

"Oh mommy, is Stiles gonna die?" Toby ask crying to Ellen as she hug them.

"Oh, no baby. Remember she'll wake up with a kiss from her true love. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday, Ellen notice that the food in the fridge was going down not in the hurry as when Zack still live with them, but still. It been getting easier with Toby now, he understands that this time his father had in fact left them and he wouldn't be coming anytime soon anymore. That Toby now had a clean cut to heal as the person who reopen the cut was gone for good, Toby had been having nightmares that one day his mom would had left him too. Ellen knew that Toby still didn't get what happen between them and Zack. Ellen to switch Toby's mind from why his dad hadn't come she told them that they would finish 'Sleeping Beauty' and they would go shop for the weekly food. Which light up Toby's face which made Ellen's day as they walk to the living room couches excited with the book in her hand and soon the last chapter start.

...in the book...

Inside the castle, King John and the Queen sit on their throne and Talia approaches Claudia.

"Claudia, there's something important I have to tell you." Talia says as she stood in front of Claudia embarrassed.

"Not now, Talia." Claudia said pissed as just remembering Derek saying that he had found someone else then her daughter Stiles.

"But it's about Derek." Talia said knowing that she was still pissed at her son Derek.

"Derek, oh yes, of course, Derek, why, where is the boy?" Claudia said as she start looking for the boy she wanted to buried in a hole alive.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Talia said knowing that Claudia would kill her for the next words that were gonna leave her mouth.

"Well, send for him immediately!" Claudia said as it would be time for the wedding to begin.

"But..." Talia said trying to explain that Derek wouldn't be coming anymore as he had found another girl but she was cut off by one of Claudia's servants.

"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!" Claudia heard Boyd say, the crowd before the castle cheers, and fireworks are shot into the sky. The story turns towards the tower where the fairies are crying at a bed they have placed Stiles on, a red rose in her hand. They go onto the balcony and see the cheering crowd,

"Poor King John and the Queen." Allison says as she stare at the cheering crowd.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Lydia said just thinking about the Queen and the King heartbroken.

"They're not going to." Kira said which confused Allison because even if the queen is cold it doesn't mean she won't heartbroken for Stiles, who was her daughter after all.

"They aren't?" Allison ask in a tiny voice.

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Stiles awakens. Come!" Kira says as they fly around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Kira has just put the spell on Talia. While drifting off to sleep, she says...

"We had just been talking about Derek. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl." Talia said almost falling asleep.

"Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Kira ask Talia not believing that the peasant girl was Stiles after all.

"Just some peasant girl he met." Talia said as her head was only being raised by Kira's hands.

"Where, where?" Kira said as she knew that Talia would fall asleep anytime soon.

"Once upon a dream." Talia says as she finally falls asleep and Kira drops her head softly on the ground.

"Once upon a dr... Stiles! Prince Derek!" Kira flies to Lydia and Allison, "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" The fairies hurriedly start back towards the cottage while Derek  was on his horse, whistling to 'Once Upon A Dream' as he approaches the cottage. He knocks on the door excited to see the girl of his life when Kate said,

"Come in!" In a kind and sweet voice, Derek gets in and is surprised by a couple of Kate's servants. He struggles, but ultimately is completely tied while Kate and her raven watch the scene with deep satisfaction as soon Derek is tied Kate walk to him lighting his face with a candle. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and wow! I catch a prince!" Kate say as evil laughs. "Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Kate says as she moves away and lets her servants finish their job, soon the move away towards her castle. They don't notice that Derek's crown had fell off, the fairies are still on their way. As they arrive, they find the door open and they enter the old cottage and found Derek's crown on the floor.

"Kate!" The fairies say as they walk out from their cottage and see the lights of a castle in the mountains turn it's lights on.

"She's got Prince Derek!" Allison said close to crying once again.

"At the forbidden mountain." Lydia say with fear. "But we can't, we can't go there!" Lydia says as Kira had already started the journey for the forbidden mountain.

"We can, and we must." Kira says as soon Allison and Lydia were walking behind her. The fairies reach Kate's castle and cautiously approach it and they were surprised seeing so little guards, but they still got in unnoticed. They find a window to a room where Kate was having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire in the middle of the room. They soon found Kate talking to her raven, "What a pity Prince Derek can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Kate said as she carefully walks toward the dungeon as her raven and the fairies follow her. Kate talks to Derek , who sits chained to the wall, head down. "Oh come now, Prince Derek. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Kate says with a ugly laugh, the fairies appear in the window of the dungeon and Kate uses her wand to depict the following spell, "Behold, King John's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Stiles. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are about a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed..." In Kate's imagery, the prince is shown to be old, anything but what she's telling. Her voice drips with sarcasm, "a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Kate says as Derek struggles in his chains and Allison starts towards Kate in anger,

"Why, you mean..." Allison starts but she is pulled back by Kira. The raven has noticed Allison speaking and turns towards the window, but doesn't see the hidden fairies.

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Kate says as she walks to the door with her raven following her and at the door she says, "A most gratifying day." outside the dungeon, she locks the door. Kate tells herself, "For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well." Kate walks away and the fairies approach Derek quietly.

"Shh, no time to explain." Kira said as she notice that Derek tried to ask who they were. Kira then she use her magic and it open Derek's chains and the locks. "Wait, Prince Derek. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." Kira said as just outside the dungeon, the raven waits, which flies off screaming. The fairies and Derek start upwards the stairs, the raven has called Kate's servants, which come streaming downstairs. Derek fights some of them, but then they jump out a window and some rocks were dropped at Derek. "Derek, watch out!" Kira says as she turns the rocks into soap-bubbles and a wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Allison frees Sourwolf and Derek rides off on Sourwolf towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown but Kira turns it into a rainbow. The raven flies towards Kate's tower, trying to wake her but he is followed by Allison who first fails to hit him with her magic. At last, she turns him into a stone raven just outside of Kate's door, just as Kate appears at the door.

"Silence!" Kate then tells her raven, "You, tell those fools to..." that's when she notices that he is now of stone. "No!" Then she sees Derek escaping, "No!" then with her wand she raises the drawbridge. 

"

Watch out, Derek!" Scream Kira as Sourwolf just makes it over the gap. "Hurry, hurry, Derek!" Kira says as Derek soon disappears away from the scene. Kate throws two spells at Derek, but they cannot stop them.

"A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, round John's castle cast by spell!" Kate says as a a black cloud appears over the castle and bolds of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Derek has to stop before them which Kate's starts to evil laugh. Derek stops only shortly, then starts cutting a way with his sword finally, he is through the thorns. "No, it cannot be!" Kate says as she appears in front of Derek pissed, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!" Kate says as she  transforms herself into a huge dragon, Derek courageously starts towards her, but he has no chance against the fire-spying dragon. After a short fight, he must retreat and at a wall, he has to stop when Kira says from above, "Hop! come this way." Derek climbs up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff and at another blaze of fire he loses his shield. Kate laughs which comes out worse as she's a dragon now, the fairies and the prince combine their magic on the sword which Kira put a spell in it, "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" Derek throws the sword at the dragon, which is hit deadly and collapses, Derek and the fairies get inside the castle. Up to the tower, where Stiles lies on her bed and Derek slowly walks towards her. He gives her a faint kiss on the lips and Stiles awakens, she sees Derek. They both begin to smile inside the throne room, as everyone else awakens.

"Oh, ah, forgive me, Talia, the wine..." Claudia says as she pours two glasses from a bottle of wine that was open already. "Now, you were saying?" Claudia says as she drank her glass in a hurry and filled herself another glass.

"I was?" Talia said as she took a sip and remember, "Oh yes, well, after all, Claudia, this is the fourteenth century." Talia said as she clean her throat without looking at Claudia's eyes.

"Yes, you said that a moment ago." As she drank down her second glass in a hurry.

"Well, to come right to the point, my son Derek says he's going to marry-" Talia is interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz'. The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, as Stiles and Derek appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.

"It's Stiles, she's here!" John said as he saw his child that he hasn't seen for sixteen rough years where this huge kingdom lost it light. Talia wipes her eyes, not believing that Derek had return to married with Stiles, as she was left with her mouth wide open,

"And Derek!" Stiles and Derek knee down before the throne, Stiles then fondly embraces her mother with a soft smile. Talia whispers to Derek, "What does this mean, boy? I don't-" Talia is cut off as Stiles kisses Derek on the cheek, "-but, but,..." while Stiles and Derek begins to start dancing, Talia shakes her head, "I don't understand?" While on the balcony, Lydia loses a tear, "Why, Lydia, what's the matter, dear?" Kira ask as she wrap her arms around a weeping Lydia,

"Oh, I just love happy endings." Kira smile sweetly as she kiss Lydia's lips sweetly and then she plug her tongue in Lydia's delicious mouth. As she opens her eyes for a sec she notices that Stiles's dress is blue, "Oh, Blue?" Kira says as she leaves Lydia's lips and swings her wand. "Pink!" Kira says as the dress changes to red and wraps her arms around Lydia's lean body.

" _I know you,_  
 _I walked with you_  
 _Once upon a dream._ "

"Blue!" Allison said with a teasing smile as she walk towards Lydia and Kira. Kira wrap her other arm around her where she kiss her deeply as well, the dress changes to blue.

" _I know you,_  
 _The gleam in your eyes_  
 _Is so familiar a gleam._ "

The castle disappears around Stiles and Derek, they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from blue to pink and back.

" _And I know it's true_  
 _That visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you I know what you'll do._ "

Stiles and Derek kiss each other.

...back to reality...

As Ellen finish the last real sentence the storybook fades a picture in, showing the exact same last scene, and it said lastly, 'And they lived happily ever after', below the picture and still, the dress changes its color. Ellen look at her sleepily child and she said light,

"And we lived happily ever after." Ellen said as she kissed her forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the end, did you expect that Lydia, Kira, and Allison would have always been a three way relationship. Comments and kudos are always welcome. Also don't forget to leave below in the comments ideas of stories you want me to write. I ship a bunch for example (Derek/Stiles; Allison/Lydia/Kira; Peter/Lydia; Scott/Allison) and so. I write mature or other genes. Bye.


End file.
